Aku Benci PINK!
by Naumi Megumi
Summary: sesuatu yang kita benci bukan berarti tidak membawa keberuntungan bagi kita, bukan? Seperti halnya dengan Sakura yang sangat membenci dengan warna pink karena alasan tertentu. Dan akhirnya, Sakura kembali menyukai warna pink karena alasan tertentu pula


Fanfic : _Pink_

Author : Naumi Megumi

Pairing : SasuSaku

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Disclaimmer :

Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto

Warning:

OOc banget, AU, Gaje, Alur kecepatan, Typo, miss typo, abal, oneshot, ide pasaran, minimnya diskrip dan silahkan FLAME jika memang fic-ku ini benar-benar memuakkan! ^_^

Summary : sesuatu yang kita benci bukan berarti tidak membawa keberuntungan bagi kita, bukan? Seperti halnya dengan Sakura yang sangat membenci dengan warna _pink_ karena alasan tertentu.

Dan akhirnya, Sakura kembali menyukai warna _pink_ karena alasan tertentu pula.

Tertentu itu apa ya?

Ayo baca! Terima kasih

Mari bersama sama kita teriak 'Uye!'

Uye! \(o.o)/

TERIMA KASIH SEMUANYA! UYE! \(O.O)/

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Jangan Lupa RnR-Nya

Selamat membaca! ^_^

_**Pink**_

Hari ini seperti biasa, aku menyisir rambut _pink_-ku yang warnanya sangat mencolok. Aku benci ini. Namaku Haruno Sakura, umur 16 tahun. Seperti yang aku bilang tadi, rambutku berwarna _pink_ dengan panjang sepunggung. Sebenarnya aku tidak suka rambutku yang mencolok ini, panjang seperti ini, ini karena perintah Kaa_-san_ku.

"_Sakura, rambutmu itu bagus sekali. Jangan kamu potong ya? Awas kalau sampai kau memotongnnya. Kaa-san tidak akan memberikan uang jajan untukmu!"_

Itulah yang Kaa_-san_ ucapkan setiap aku mengeluh tentang rambutku. Aku lebih takut dengan ancaman Kaa_-san_ dibandingkan dengan warna rambut ini. Tapi, rasa benciku masih membara pada rambutku ini. _Pink_? Haduh.

Setelah aku menyisir rambutku yang unik bin ajaib ini, aku segera turun ke ruang makan. Kaa_-san_ sudah menungguku di meja makan. Aku juga harus sarapan setiap hari. Itu perintah Kaa_-san_ padaku. Pernah suatu hari, aku bangun kesiangan dan karena mepet sekali, aku kabur tidak sarapan. Tapi, saat aku kabur, ada benda tumpul yang membentur kepalaku dengan keras. Coba bayangkan itu, Kaa_-san_ melemparkan sebuah piring plastik ke kepalaku. Apa ini tidak termasuk kekerasan dalam rumah tangga? Entahlah. Dan saat itulah, aku menjadi trauma. Setiap pagi aku selalu sarapan walaupun sedikit.

"Ohayo, Kaa_-san_?" sapaku begitu sampai di ruang makan.

"Ohayo, Saku_-chan_," sahut Kaa_-san_ dengan senyum yang ceria. Kaa_-san_ memang seperti itu, terlihat begitu ceria setiap hari.

Kaa_-san_ mengambilkan minuman susu untukku dan menaruhnya di samping kananku.

"Arigatou, Kaa_-san_," ucapku lembut sambil tersenyum ke arah Kaa_-san_.

"Doita, Saku_-chan_." Kaa_-san_ lalu duduk di sampingku.

"Selamat makan!" ucap Kaa_-san_ dengan semangat. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat Kaa_-san_ yang begitu semangat. Hanya saja, aku merasa bingung dengan Kaa_-san_. Tidak sedikitpun terlihat bahwa Kaa_-san_ sedih.

Kami berdua menikmati sarapan. Ya, hanya berdua. Aku dan Kaa_-san_. Tou_-san_ sudah meninggal sejak aku duduk di kelas 4 SD. Tou_-san_ meninggal karena sakit jantung. Hah, begitu bahagiannya kami saat itu, saat kami bertiga tertawa bersama, bercanda berama. Aku merindukan masa-masa itu.

"Sakura, kenapa kau tidak memakan makananmu?" tanya Kaa_-san_ sambil memandangku. Itu membuatku sedikit kaget. Mungkin Kaa_-san_ heran melihatku yang tak kunjung memakan makanan di depanku tapi malah melamun.

"Ah, tidak, Kaa_-san_. Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Memikirkan apa?" tanya Kaa_-san_ sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya penasaran.

"PR-ku. Aku sedang mengingat, apakah aku sudah mengerjakannya atau belum. Ternyata sudah," jawabku berbohong.

"Oh." Kaa_-san_ hanya ber-oh ria sebagai tanggapannya.

Kami pun kembali menikmati sarapan dengan tenang.

_Pink _

Aku berjalan menuju kelasku yaitu 1-2. Konoha High School, itulah nama sekolah tempatku menuntut ilmu.

Aku berjalan menyusuri korikor sekolah sambil mendengarkan mp3 dari _I-Pod-_ku. Kedua telingaku kujejali _headset_. Aku terlalu malas untuk mendengarkan gosip-gosip para siswa dan siswi ini. Yang mereka bicarakan selalu sama, tentang orang yang sama dan tentang hal yang sama. Mereka bilang Sasuke tampan, _cool_, bla bla bla. Masih banyak lagi. Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke adalah murid cowok yang digandrungi para siswa cewek di sini, bahkan para siswa cowok saja juga ada yang ngefans dengannya.

Aku akui, Sasuke memang tampan dan _cool_. Hanya saja, aku terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkan itu. Ini dunia nyata. Jadi, untuk apa aku memikirkan hal yang kurang penting. Dan aku akui lagi, aku memang menyukainya. Ya, hanya sekedar ngefans. Dan ingat, aku tidak segila mereka.

Sebagai cewek yang normal, siapa sih yang tidak terpikat dengan Sasuke sang pangeran sekolah. Bahkan aku juga terpikat olehnya. Tapi, sekali lagi aku tegaskan. Ini adalah dunia nyata. Aku menyadari diriku yang biasa-biasa saja dan dengan warna rambut yang mencolok. Kurasa Sasuke tidak akan pernah melirikku. Aku juga tidak terlalu berharap untuk itu.

"Kyaa! Sakura, akhirnya kau datang juga!" teriak Ino begitu aku memasuki kelas. Ino adalah teman satu kelasku sekaligus teman satu bangkuku. Dia cantik, manis, tapi sayang, dia ratu gosip. Dan sekarang dia pasti mau meminjam PR Matematika-ku.

"Sakura, aku lupa kalau ada PR Matematika. Bolehkah aku meminjam PR-mu?" tanya Ino dengan wajah yang dibuatnya semanis mungkin.

"Kalau pun aku menolaknya, kau pasti akan terus merayuku sampai kau mendapatkannya kan?" dugaku. Memang seperti itulah yang Ino lakukan hampir setiap hari.

Ino hanya nyengir kuda ke arahku. "Jadi, kau mau kan?" tanyanya lagi, tapi itu lebih mirip dengan pernyataan bukan pertanyaan.

"Ya." Aku membuka tasku dan mengambilkan sebuah buku yang depan sampulnya tertulis nama, alamat, no absenku dan tetulis juga mata pelajaran Matematika. Aku menyerahkannya pada Ino. "Nanti istirahat sekolah, traktir aku," ajuku.

Ino tersenyum. "Tentu." Dia pun segera mengambil buku-ku dan segera menyalinnya ke buku Matematika-nya.

_Pink _

"Hey Sakura, apa kau tau kalau Sasuke kemarin sudah putus dengan si merah?" tanya Ino sambil meminum minumannya.

Kami sekarang ada di kantin. Seperti janji Ino tadi. Dia menraktirku. Menaktrikku segelas es teh. Apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan. Maksudku, kata 'traktir' dengan kata 'es teh'. Kata 'traktir' terlalu besar maknanya untuk kata 'es teh'. Pelit sekali Ino padaku.

"…" aku diam saja, tidak menanggapi perkataan Ino. Aku masih kesal dengannya karena es teh ini.

Ino menatapku heran. "Hey, kau kenapa?" tanyanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Apa dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang telah diperbuatnya padaku? Janji hanya janji. 'traktir'... 'teh', itu jauh sekali.

Aku tetap diam. Ino melihatku saat aku meminum es teh-ku dengan tampang yang tidak bersemangat.

"Kau tidak suka aku traktir es teh?" tanya Ino.

Aku menghela napas. "Ino, apa kata 'traktir' pas dengan kata 'es teh'?" tanyaku sambil melihat ke arah Ino dengan sinis.

Ino hanya nyengir kuda. "Maaf Sakura, ini kan akhir pekan. Jadi,-"

"Stop! Aku tau apa yang akan kau katakan," potongku. Aku tau Ino pasti beralasan tentang akhir pekan yang uang jajannya juga semakin menipis, dan ia harus hemat untuk jalan dengan pacarnya yaitu Sai. Aku tau itu, hampir setiap hari Ino mengatakan ini. Aku kira hari ini dia akan benar-benar mentraktirku, tapi, ternyata memang sama saja. Ino belum taubat.

Lagi-lagi Ino hanya nyengir kuda. "Eh Sakura, kau tau tidak tentang Sasuke yang sudah putus dengan si merah?" tanyanya lagi. Ino mencoba mengalihkan kemarahanku.

"Tidak, memang kenapa? Apa itu penting?" tanyaku malas.

"Apa benar? Apa Sasuke tidak penting bagimu? Lalu, kenapa kau pernah bilang kalau…Hmp…" aku segera membungkam mulut ember Ino dengan tanganku. Dasar ratu gosip! Tidak bisa menjaga rahasia sedetik saja.

"Dengar ya Ino. Kalau kau sampai ungkit masalah itu di depan umum, kau tidak akan aku pinjami PR-ku lagi!" ancamku dengan berbisik pada Ino. Seketika Ino pun menjadi pucat. Aku tau kelemahan cewek penyuka warna ungu ini. Ino mengangguk dengan cepat. Aku lalu melepaskan tanganku dari mulutnya.

"He, bukankah Sasuke itu teman SMP-mu?" tanya Ino dengan berbisik.

"Sepertinya. Karena aku yakin, dia tidak akan mengakuiku sebagai temannya," jawabku cuek sambil meminum es teh-ku lagi.

Ino hanya mengangguk. "Eh Sakura, masa' hanya karena Sasuke menolakmu karena rambut _pink_-mu itu, kau jadi benci warna _pink_," ucapnya dengan agak serius. Aku terdiam sejenak. Memikirkan kata-kata Ino barusan.

Aku memang teman SMP Sasuke. Seperti yang lainnya, aku mengidolakan Sasuke. Bahkan aku pernah mencintainya. Waktu itu aku nekat menembaknya pulang sekolah. Betapa bodohnya diriku. Sampai sekarang aku masih menyesali perbuatanku itu. Sasuke menolakku dengan terang-terangan.

"_Kau ingin menjadi pacarku, Pink? Cobalah untuk ngaca. Oh, pasti kaca rumahmu sudah pecah karena menampakkan warna rambut pink-mu yang begitu mencolok itu. Aku sangat membenci warna pink, termasuk juga denganmu, dasar gadis pink jelek!"_

Itulah yang diucapkan Sasuke saat sebelum pergi meninggalkanku sendiri. Sejak itulah aku membenci warna _pink_. Warna _pink_ telah membuatku sial, terutama rambutku ini. Aku sangat membenci _pink_!

"Itu berarti Sasuke menang. Dan kau kalah, Sakura," ucap Ino lagi.

Aku mengerutkan keningku bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau jadi membenci _pink_ karena Sasuke bilang dia tidak menyukai _pink_. Dan berarti kau mendukungnya," ucap Ino.

Aku berfikir sejenak. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Ino ada benarnya juga. Tapi, _pink_ sudah menghancurkan harapanku. Aku juga membenci Sasuke. Walaupun aku tau, aku tidak bisa benar-benar membencinya. Hanya saja, _pink_ dan Sasuke, itu adalah kenangan yang paling buruk dalam hidupku.

"Ya, aku tau itu, Ino. Tapi, warna _pink_ sudah membuat harapanku hancur," jawabku dengan wajah yang memelas.

"Harapan untuk jadi pacar Sasuke? Itu berarti kau memang mengharapkannya, Sakura," balas Ino.

"Aku sudah terlanjur benci dengan _pink_. Jadi, jangan membahas hal yang tidak penting ini lagi," ucapku mencoba untuk mengakhiri topik pembicaraan yang tidak enak ini.

Ino memutar bola matanya malas. "Ya. Apa maumu, Sakura." Ia lalu kembali meminum jus _blueberry_-nya.

"Ino-_chan_!" seru seseorang. Seketika aku dan Ino menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Terlihatlah seorang laki-laki yang berkulit putih, model rambut yang klimis, dan mempunyai mata onyx yang sama dengan Sasuke. Dia adalah Sai, pacar Ino. Di sampingnya berdiri seorang laki-laki yang aku singgung tadi, Sasuke.

Mereka berdua berjalan ke arah meja kami dengan diiringi teriakan-teriakan histeris para cewek-cewek yang menggandrungi dua laki-laki ini. Dengan gaya sok _cool_-nya, Sasuke berjalan dengan tangan yang dimasukkan ke saku celananya. Rasanya aku ingin muntah dengan gayanya yang sok itu. Dengan wajahnya yang datar itu, dia menutupi semua kejelekkannya, hanya aku yang mengetahui kejelekanya itu. Kasar, sombong, sok dan masih banyak lagi.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari orang itu ke 'es teh' ku. Sai duduk di samping Ino, sedangkan Sasuke duduk di sampingku.

"Hey Sai_-Kun_," balas Ino.

"Kau sedang minum apa, Ino-chan?" tanya Sai dengan mesra.

"Aku sedang minum jus _blueberry_, Sai_-Kun_," jawab Ino yang tidak kalah mesranya. Aku yang melihat kemesraan mereka hanya diam. Rasanya aku ingin pergi dari sini dengan segera.

"Kau sedang minum apa, _Pink_?" muncul suara dari sampingku, Sasuke.

"Kau masih punya mata kan?" suhutku jutek.

"Kenapa kau tidak minum jus stroberi saja," saran Sasuke lagi mengacuhkan kata-kataku barusan.

"Apa urusanmu?" sahutku tidak kalah jutek dari yang tadi.

"Kau kan mempunyai rambut _pink_ yang mencolok. Jadi, minumanmu juga harus sesuai dengan warna rambutmu itu," ucap Sasuke dengan santai. Aku memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan jatam. Dia selalu mengejek rambutku ini.

Lalu aku mengalihkan pandangku pada Ino yang berada di hadapanku. "Ino, aku duluan ya," pamitku lalu berdiri dari dudukku.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Ino mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihatku.

"Aku mau mencerahkan pikiranku," jawabku.

"Baiklah," jawab Ino.

"Mari semua." Aku pamitan pada mereka hanya sekedar menjaga sopan santunku.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menjauh dari mereka semua.

_Pink _

Aku duduk di bangkuku. Kelas masih sepi karena masih kurang 8 menit untuk mendengar bel masuk. Aku membenamkan kepalaku di atas meja dengan beralaskan tangan yang kulipat di atas meja. Aku lelah dengan semua ini. Kenapa di SMA ini aku harus bertemu dengannya? Hah, aku merasa kepalaku agak sedikit nyut-nyutan. Aku pun memejamkan mataku untuk menghilangkan rasa pusingku sedikit.

Tap tap tap

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang terdengar semakin mendekat. Dan sepertinya orang itu duduk di sampingku. Aku menegakkan kepalaku untuk melihat orang tersebut.

"Bukankah kelas 1-1 ada di sebelah?" tanyaku sambil memandang heran ke arah orang tersebut. Orang tersebut adalah Sasuke.

"Aku hanya datang berkunjung," jawabnya.

"Siapa yang kau kunjungi? Di sini tidak ada siapa-siapa," sahutku lalu menopang daguku dengan tangan.

"Tentu saja kau, _Pink_," jawabnya.

Panggilan itu lagi. Aku memandang Sasuke dengan tajam. "Jangan memanggilku '_PINK_'!" geramku dengan menekankan kata '_pink_'.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah yang terlihat menyebalkan.

"Aku benci _pink_! Kau ingat itu! jadi, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu lagi!" ucapku dengan sedikit menaikkan nada bicaraku.

"Menurutku, warna _pink_ itu tidak begitu buruk. Itu malah menjadikan ciri khasmu," ucap Sasuke dengan wajah tenangnya.

Terlihat sedikit dia tersenyum. Apa aku tidak salah lihat? Dia tersenyum padaku? Sadarlah, Sakura! Dia hanya seorang _playboy_ yang sedang melancarkan rayuan gombalnya. Ingat! Dia pernah berkata padamu tentang betapa bencinya ia pada rambut _pink_-mu, Sakura!

"Kau sangat pintar sekali bersandiwara, Sasuke," ucapku dengan senyum kecut. "Kata-katamu itu sangat manis sekali. Kau pintar sekali merayu gadis. Tapi sayang, aku tidak seperti mereka yang akan berteriak girang atau termakan oleh rayuanmu itu," lanjutku.

Sasuke terlihat bingung dengan kata-kataku atau memang itu sebagian dari sandiwaranya? Entahlah. Aku tidak mau terjebak lagi dengan wajah polosnya itu.

"Dulu, kau bilang padaku kalau kau membenci rambut _pink_-ku dan kau juga membenciku," ucapku melihat ke arahnya.

"Ketahuilah, Sakura," ucapnya dengan lembut bahkan dia mulai memanggilku dengan namaku, bukan '_pink_' lagi. "Saat itu, aku bilang seperti itu karena, saat itu aku malu dengan warna rambutmu yang _pink_ itu," sambungnya.

Bagus sekali. Dia mengakuinya kalau dia malu mempunyai pacar yang rambutnya begitu mencolok. Hatiku rasanya perih saat mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Kau mengakuinya juga. Dan kenapa sekarang kau bilang kalau _pink_ itu tidak buruk?" tanyaku.

"Saat itu, teman-temanku selalu mengejekku karena dekat denganmu yang mempunyai rambut…_pink_," ucapnya ragu.

Orang ini tidak habisnya mengaitkanku dengan warna _pink_. Sekarang, aku benar-benar benci dengan warna _pink_! Apapun itu!

"Terima kasih atas pengakuanmu, Sasuke. Itu sangat membantuku untuk semakin membenci warna _pink_," sahutku. Aku pun berdiri, hendak pergi darinya. Aku tidak mau mendengar pengakuannya yang akan semakin membuat hatiku hancur.

Langkahku terhenti saat sebuah tangan kekar menahan tanganku. Aku menoleh ke arah pemilik tangan tersebut.

"Tunggu, Sakura," ucap Sasuke yang masih menahan tanganku.

"Maumu sebenarnya apa, ha?" tanyaku dengan sinis. "Apa kau tidak puas mempermalukanku saat itu? sekarang kau mau apa lagi?" lanjutku dengan nada sinis. Aku mencoba menahan emosiku. Sebenarnya apa mau orang ini?

"Maaf soal waktu itu. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu~"

Aku terkekeh pelan memotong perkataannya. "Kau bilang kau tidak bermaksud menyakitiku? Itu konyol."

"Percayalah padaku. Aku saat itu memang malu, tapi sekarang aku baru menyadari bahwa '_pink_' tidaklah penting dibandingkan denganmu, Sakura," ucap Sasuke. cengkraman tangannya mulai mengendur dan terlepas dari tanganku. Apakah yang dikatakannya itu benar? Apa sekarang ia benar-benar sudah berubah? Tidak mempermasalahkan warna rambutku yang mencolok ini?

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan warna rambutmu itu. Bagiku, warna rambutmu adalah warna yang paling indah," ucap Sasuke dengan lembut. Apa semua yang ia katakan itu benar?

Mendadak jantungku berdegup lebih cepat. Ada apa ini? Kenapa perasaan itu datang lagi? Apakah rasa cintaku masih sebesar waktu itu?

"Sakura, aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu," ulangnya.

Aku tidak tau harus berkata apa. Aku masih diam, mencoba memikirkan semua yang Sasuke katakan. Aku masih ragu dengannya, tapi tidak bisa kupingkiri juga bahwa aku masih mencintainya seperti dulu.

PLAK!

Triiiing!

Aku mendaratkan telapak tanganku ke pipi mulus Sasuke dengan kerasnya. Aku menamparnya. Bersamaan itu, bel masuk pun berdering.

"Aku bukan cewek bodoh yang bisa kau bodohi, Sasuke," desisku pelan.

Aku tidak ingin mengulang kesalahanku untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku tidak mau dibutakan oleh cinta. Cinta hanyalah sementara dan aku tidak mau diperbudak oleh cinta. Memang benar aku masih menyukai Sasuke, tapi aku juga tidak mau harga diriku diinjak-injak olehnya. Aku tidak mau bernasib sama dengan mantan-mantan kekasihnya yang ia campakkan setelah ia merasa bosan dengan mereka. Aku tidak mau seperti itu.

Sasuke hanya terdiam, ekspresinya datar. Aku bahkan semakin kesal melihatnya karena tidak merasa kesakitan. Matanya menatap mataku dengan tajam. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang Sasuke pikirkan saat ini? Dia membuatku penasaran.

"…" tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Sasuke berbalik membelakangiku lalu pergi begitu saja. Orang ini sangat menyebalkan! Bahkan dia tidak mencoba untuk membujukku. Ya ampun, Sakura! Jangan berharap lebih pada Uchiha ini! Jeritku dalam hati.

Aku hanya dapat menatap punggung Sasuke dengan pandangan sendu. Ingin rasanya aku mengejar dan memeluknya, tapi ego-ku lebih besar dibandingkan dengan perasaanku. Sebenarnya apa mau Sasuke sebenarnya? Dia menyatakan cinta seolah sungguh-sungguh, tapi sekarang dia malah pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Sikapnya ini sangat membingungkan.

_Pink _

Seperti hari biasa, aku harus berangkat ke sekolah walaupun aku berasa enggan untuk ke sekolah mengingat kejadian kemarin. Aku masih kesal dengan Sasuke. Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya.

Aku mulai mengayuh sepeda hijauku menuju ke sekolah.

"Sakura!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang memanggil namaku. Terdengar pelan sehingga aku harus memastikan siapa orang tersebut. Aku pun menoleh ke belakang.

"Sasuke?" ternyata orang itu adalah Sasuke. Sasuke mengayuh sepeda, tapi bukan itu yang mebuatku bingung, melainkan warna sepeda yang ia gunakan yaitu _PINK_. Itu sangat jauh dari _image_ Sasuke. Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan sehingga salah warna seperti itu?

Sasuke mengayuh sepedanya cepat hingga bisa menjajariku.

"Pagi yang cerah ya, Sakura," ucapnya begitu di sampingku.

Aku melihat ke atas sejenak untuk membuktikan ucapan Sasuke. "Apa kepintaranmu sudah turun, heh? Mendung begini kau bilang cerah?" balasku dengan sinis. Orang bodoh pun tahu kalau hari ini sedikit mendung hanya dengan melihat langit saja.

Sasuke hanya nyengir kuda. "Tapi bagiku, ini adalah hari yang cerah karena aku bisa melihatmu pagi ini," ucapnya menggombal. Sejak kapan dia suka menggombal? Ini pasti salah satu triknya untuk membodohiku.

"Kau terlihat bodoh dengan sepeda itu," komentarku lalu aku pun mengayuh sepedaku lebih cepat mendahului Sasuke.

"Hey, tunggu aku, Sakura!" teriaknya dari belakang.

Hari ini Sasuke terlihat aneh.

_Pink _

Saat istirahat sekolah, aku dan Ino pergi ke kantin. Saat kami sedang asik mengobrol, tiba-tiba Sasuke dan Sai datang. Ada yang berbeda dari penampilan Sasuke hari ini. Dia menggunakan sepatu berwarna _pink_. Tadi, sepertinya aku tidak melihatnya.

Sasuke duduk di sampingku dan Sai duduk di samping Ino.

"Wow! kenapa dengan sepatumu, Sasuke? apa ketumpahan cat _pink_?" tanya Ino yang terkejut dengan warna sepatu Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin merubah penampilanku saja," jawab Sasuke dengan senyum.

"Ha?" seru Ino dengan cengo. "A…apa kau tidak malu dengan ini?" bisik Ino pada Sasuke.

"Tidak. Mengapa harus malu? Sakura saja yang mempunyai rambut warna _pink_, tidak malu," balas Sasuke.

Aku menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Apa sih mau Sasuke sebenarnya? Menyinggung masalah warna rambutku segala.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku dengan sinis.

"Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang memujimu," jawab Sasuke dengan santai.

"Memuji apanya? Kau itu sedang mengejekku!" seruku kesal pada Sasuke.

"Sungguh, aku tidak mengejekmu. Kau malah terlihat cantik dengan rambut _pink-_mu itu," balas Sasuke.

Aku berdiri, "Sudah kubilang, jangan sangkut pautkan aku dengan warna _pink_! Aku benci itu! dan aku juga benci kau!" seruku keras. Semua penghuni kantin pun beralih melihat ke arahku.

Sasuke juga ikut berdiri. "Kalau begitu, aku akan membuatmu kembali seperti dulu. Aku akan membuatmu menyukai kembali warna _pink_ dan kembali menyukaiku, seperti dulu," ucap Sasuke dengan PD-nya.

Apa? Sasuke mau membuatku kembali menyukai warna _pink_ dan akan membuatku menyukainya lagi? Itu tidak akan bisa, karena aku sudah terlanjur benci. Tidak mudah menyukai kembali sesuatu yang sudah kita benci.

"Jangan berharap! Aku tidak akan pernah menyukai warna _pink_! Apalagi menyukaimu! Itu mustahil!" sanggahku.

"Aku akan membuktikannya padamu bahwa omonganku sungguh-sungguh dan aku akan membuatmu kembali seperti dulu," balas Sasuke dengan santai.

Memangnya dia itu siapa? Berani-beraninya mau mengubahku kembali seperti dulu. Aku tidak mau, aku yang dulu sangat bodoh sehingga bisa menyukaimu, Sasuke! dan sekarang, aku tidak akan lagi terjebak dengan pesonamu yang palsu itu!

_Pink _

Hari ke hari tingkah Sasuke semakin aneh. Dari Sasuke yang menggunakan sepeda warna _pink_, memakai jaket _pink_, topi _pink_, tas _pink_. Pokoknya segala yang dipakainya semua berbau _pink_. Bayangkan itu? apa anak itu sudah tidak waras?

Hingga suatu hari, Sasuke mengecat rambutnya yang biru dongker itu menjadi _pink_ yang mencolok. Sungguh jauh dari kesan _cool_-nya. Dan kesalahan terbesar yang kuperbuat adalah saat melihat rambutnya pertama kali, secara tidak sadar aku tertawa karena warna yang mencolok itu tidak cocok dengan wajahnya yang terkesan dingin. Malah terlihat lucu. Bodohnya aku! Dan saat Sasuke melihatku menertawakannya, dia malah tersenyum menyeringai.

Tapi entah kenapa, semakin aku melihat Sasuke yang sering memakai warna _pink_, rasa benciku terhadap _pink_ semakin memudar. Semuanya seolah sudah menjadi biasa. Aku sudah tidak mengumpat tentang warna _pink_ dan tidak lagi mengeluh dengan rambutku yang berwarna _pink_.

Hari ini adalah hari pertandingan basket sekolah kami dengan sekolah sebelah. Jadi, kegiatan belajar mengajar ditiadakan. Dan kebetulan pertandingan ini dilaksanakan di lapangan basket sekolah kami.

"SASUKE_-KUN_! SASUKE_-KUN_!" sorak semua cewek yang berada di bangku penonton untuk memberi semangat pada Sasuke. Di sekolah kami, Sasuke memang jago dalam basket. Bahkan dia juga menjadi kapten basket di sekolah kami.

Dan aku di sini bukan untuk menyemangati Sasuke tapi, karena aku dipaksa Ino untuk ikut menonton. Di sampingku ada Ino yang sedang asik meneriaki nama kekasihnya, Sai.

"SAI_-KUN_, SEMANGAT!" bahkan teriakan Ino bisa merusak gendang telingaku jika aku tidak menyumpal telingaku dengan _headset_.

Bahkan mereka saja belum keluar, tapi mereka sudah bersorak-sorak keras sekali.

Dari sudut kanan, aku melihat gerombolan cowok dari tim sekolahku.

"KYAAA! SASUKE_-KUN_!" teriak semua cewek bersamaan saat mereka keluar. Aku menyipitkan mataku untuk mempertajam penglihatanku dan memastikan apa yang kulihat adalah hal yang salah. Aku melihat Sasuke memakai kaos dan ikat kepala berwarna _pink_. Ya ampun! Apa dia benar-benar sudah gila?

"KYAAA! SASUKE_-KUN_ KEREN!" sorak para penonton cewek. Bahkan cewek sekolah sebelahpun beralih menyoraki Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh ke bangku penonton, sejenak kami bertemu pandang. Ia tersenyum padaku, aku langsung mengalihkan pandangku darinya. Huh, kenapa jantungku menjadi berdetak lebih cepat seperti ini? Sialan Sasuke!

Dari sudut kiri pun keluarlah tim dari sekolah sebelah.

Priiiittt!

Peluit tanda dimulainya pertandingan pun ditiup. Semua bermain dengan serius. Ino semakin semangat meneriaki nama kekasihnya. Begitu juga dengan para menonton yang begitu semangat meneriaki jagoan mereka.

Setelah beberapa lama permain berlangsung, kedudukan imbang. Skor sekolah kami dengan sekolah sebelah sama.

Menit-menit terakhir pun berjalan. Para penonton mulai tegang menyaksikan pertandingan ini termasuk juga denganku. Aku berharap tim sekolah kami yang keluar sebagai pemenang.

Detik-detik terakhir Sasuke memegang bola, ia me-_dribble_ bolanya ke ring lawan mencoba me-_shot_-nya dengan tembakan 2 poin, tapi di tengah jalan, bola tersebut dapat direbut oleh orang yang berambut merah darah dan memutar balik arahnya.

Waktu pun semakin sempit. Sasuke mencoba mengejar orang tersebut untuk merebut bola. Dan akhirnya, bola dapat direbut oleh Sasuke, tapi waktu semakin sempit, sehingga Sasuke tidak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk me-_dribble_ bolanya kembali.

Semua penonton mendadak menjadi hening. Aku pun semakin was-was dengan kondisi ini.

Sasuke memilih me-_shot_ bolanya dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Dan jarak itu terlalu jauh. Ia mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk me-_shot_ bolanya ke dalam ring. Suasana menjadi hening. Aku sangat tegang dengan keadaan ini.

"AYO SASUKE!" teriak se~ ah tidak, itu keluar dari bibirku. Seketika aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku. Ini tanpa aku sadari.

Semua orang beralih memandangku dengan pandangan bingung. Bahkan Sasuke yang semula konsentrasi dengan tembakannya menjadi melihatku. 'Kekacauan apa yang kau buat, Sakura!' Jeritku dalam hati. Aku hanya bisa merutuki diriku sendiri.

Aku melihat Sasuke yang juga sedang melihat ke arahku. Dia tersenyum, senyumannya terlihat tulus. Lalu dia beralih melihat ke arah ring, tujuan awalnya. Dia kembali berkonsentrasi untuk menembakkan bola ke ring.

Ino melihat ke arahku, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura?" bisiknya pelan.

"A…aku tidak tau. Itu keluar begitu saja tanpa aku sadari," jawabku dengan ragu.

Ino lalu beralih melihat ke lapangan, kembali berkonsentrasi melihat tembakan yang akan dilakukan oleh Sasuke begitu pula denganku.

Semua penonton juga kembali beralih melihat ke lapangan basket. Dengan tegangnya, para penonton termasuk aku menunggu aksi Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat. Tangannya ke atas dengan membawa bola. Lalu, badanya pun agak berjongkok dan akhirnya ia me-_shot_ bola itu ke arah ring.

Semua mata tertuju pada bola yang sedang melayang tersebut. Menunggu, apakah bola tersebut masuk atau malah meleset?

'Kami-_sama_, tolong masukkanlah bolanya,' gumamku berulang kali mencoba berdoa kepada Kami-_sama_ sambil memejamkan mataku dan menautkan kedua telapak tanganku di depan dada.

"…"

Suasana hening. Tapi ini terlalu lama, tidak ada suara gesekan antara bola dengan ring. Apa bolanya meleset jauh? Bahkan aku tidak mendengar para penonton bersorak riang. Apa dia gagal?

Dengan penasaran, aku segera membuka kedua mataku. Mataku langsung menuju ke papan skor. Tertulis skor 94 dan 90, yang awalnya sama-sama 90. Dan itu berarti, Sasuke berhasil melakukannya.

"HOREEE!" teriakku bersamaan dengan para penonton yang lain. Ternyata suasana hening tadi adalah reaksi yang para penonton yang sedang menganga tidak percaya dan perasaan bahagia yang tiada tara, sehingga mereka tidak tau harus berekspresi seperti apa.

Ino tertawa sambil melihatku, "Kau hebat, Sakura! Kau memberikan mantra ajaib pada Sasuke!" teriak Ino dengan girang sambil mengguncang-ngguncangkan badanku.

Aku hanya meringis kesakitan karena cengkraman Ino yang begitu kencang pada kedua lenganku. "Ha…sakit, Ino. Lepaskan," pintaku.

"Ah, maaf, Sakura. Aku tidak sengaja. Aku sangat gembira," jawabnya lalu melepaskan cengkramannya dari lenganku.

Aku pun beralih melihat ke lapangan basket. Lho? Mana Sasuke? kenapa orang itu mendadak menghilang? Seperti hantu saja. Aku pun mengedarkan pandanganku ke penjuru lapangan basket, tapi aku tidak juga menemukan si kepala ayam itu.

"Sedang mencari seseorang?" terdengar suara bariton dari arah samping kananku. Aku pun menoleh ke arah kanan. Berdirilah seorang laki-laki yang berkaos _pink_ dengan memakai ikat kepala yang juga sewarna dengan kaosnya.

"A…tidak," sanggahku dengan gugup mencoba mengelak.

"Hn?" Sasuke melihatku dengan pandangan yang sangat mencurigakan.

"Apa?" tanyaku kesal.

"Tidak." Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih," ucapnya kemudian.

Aku mengerutkan keningku. "Untuk?"

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arahku lalu ia membungkukkan sedikit badanya. "Terima kasih atas mantra cintanya," bisiknya tepat di depan telingaku.

Aku hanya dapat membatu. Jantungku mendadak berdetak lebih cepat, sangat cepat dan aku merasakan wajahku mulai memanas.

"Ma…mantra ci…cinta apanya?" tanyaku dengan gugup. Aku juga tidak mengerti. Kenapa aku jadi gagap begini?

"Sasuke, selamat ya. Kau hebat!" puji Ino di sela-sela percakapanku dengan Sasuke sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Sasuke.

"Makasih, Ino. Itu juga berkat Sakura," sahut Sasuke sambil melirikku.

"Haha…iya juga ya," balas Ino sambil tertawa.

Aku menatap Ino dengan sinis. "Kau ini bicara apa, Ino?"

"Hehe...tidak," jawab Ino sambil nyengir kuda.

"Hah, sudahlah. Aku pergi dulu," pamitku hendak pergi dari tempat tersebut. Tapi langkahku tertahan karena Sasuke menghalangi langkahku. Lalu aku bergeser ke kanan, Sasuke ikut geser ke kanan. Kemudian aku bergeser ke kiri, lagi-lagi Sasuke ikut bergeser ke kiri.

Aku mengeram menahan emosiku. "Cepat minggir!" perintahku.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi dari sini sebelum urusan kita selesai," jawab Sasuke.

"Memangnya di antara kita ada urusan apa?" tanyaku.

"Soal kau, aku dan _pink_," jawab Sasuke.

Aku memutar bola mataku bosan. "Aku sudah tidak mau berurusan dengan kau dan _pink_," tolakku.

"Tidak bisa, kita harus menyelesaikan semua ini," ucap Sasuke.

"Hah, lalu, bagaimana kita menyelesaikannya?" tanyaku.

"Teman-teman!" seru Sasuke ke arah teman-teman satu tim basketnya seolah memberi kode. Aku pun mengalihkan perhatianku ke arah teman-teman Sasuke yang ada di lapangan basket.

Lalu turunlah sebuah sepanduk berwarna _pink_ dengan tulisan berwarna putih.

"AKU SANGAT-SANGAT MENCINTAIMU, SAKURA, LENGKAP DENGAN RAMBUT _PINK_-MU"

Tulisan itulah yang tertulis di sepanduk _pink_ tersebut. Aku menoleh ke arah Sasuke untuk meminta penjelasan. "Apa arti semua ini, Sasuke? apa kau mau mempermalukanku di depan umum lagi?" tanyaku dengan sinis.

Sasuke meraih kedua tanganku. "Tidak, Sakura. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Percayalah padaku. Karena kau, aku sadar kalau perbuatanku dulu memang salah. Aku menyesalinya. Sebenarnya, waktu itu aku juga menyukaimu," ucap Sasuke lembut sambil menatap mataku.

"Maafkan aku. Karena aku, hidupmu jadi berantakan. Karena aku, kau jadi membenci warna _pink_," lanjut Sasuke.

Aku bingung harus berkata apa. Dia terlihat sangat serius. Dia juga berhasil menghilangkan rasa benciku terhadap warna _pink_.

"Apa kau masih membenciku, Sakura? Tapi, aku sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanku tadi," ucap Sasuke lagi karena aku belum memberi jawaban.

"Sasuke…sebenarnya, sejak dulu aku memang tidak pernah bisa membencimu," ucapku agak ragu sambil menundukkan kepalaku. Sebenarnya, ini sangat memalukan bagiku. Lagi-lagi aku harus luluh dengan pesona Uchiha. Egoku kalah dengan perasaanku.

"A…apa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke tidak percaya. "Apa yang kau katakan itu benar?" tanya lagi.

"Seberapa kerasnya aku membencimu, tetap saja aku tidak akan bisa membencimu. Itu justru membuatku semakin memikirkanmu," jawabku jujur. Jujur saja, saat ini jantungku kembali berdetak dengan cepatnya. Aku benar-benar malu mengakui semua ini.

"Berarti selama ini, kau masih menyukaiku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak perlu mengulangi perkataanku lagi kan?" ucapku dengan kesal.

Sasuke terlihat senang. Ia pun tersenyum lembut ke arahku. Senyumannya memang sangat memesona.

"Ok, berarti kita sudah resmi pacaran kan," ucap Sasuke mengambil keputusan dengan sepihak.

"Ha, apa? Kapan aku bilang mau jadi pacarmu?" tanyaku.

"Tadi, katanya kau mencintaiku," jawab Sasuke bingung.

"Ya, memang benar sih, tapi bukan berarti aku mau jadi pacarmu kan," balasku sambil tersenyum jail pada Sasuke.

"Wah, berarti aku harus lebih bekerja keras agar kau jadi pacarku dong ya. Kalau begitu, aku besok mau cat seluruh kulitmu menjadi _pink_ ah," ucap Sasuke.

"Ha? Tidak!" teriakku sambil menyilangkan kedua tanganku.

"Wah, Sasuke, kalau kau benar mengecat kulitmu dengan warna _pink_, bisa-bisa semua penggemarmu jadi kabur," sahut Ino yang ikut nimbrung.

"Biarin, yang penting aku dapetin hatinya Sakura," jawab Sasuke sambil melirikku.

"Iih, ogah. Nggak cuma penggemar kamu saja yang kabur, tapi aku juga," ucapku.

"Lho, kenapa? Bukannya kamu sudah suka lagi dengan warna _pink_?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"He Sasuke, menyukai itu bukan berarti menggilai. Aku juga masih waras. Mana mau aku punya pacar yang berkulit _pink_, Ups!" aduh aku keceplosan.

"Ehem, jadi, kamu mau jadi pacarku dong," goda Sasuke sambil menyenggol lenganku.

"Ah…siapa bilang?" sanggahku.

"Udah, ngaku aja," goda Sasuke lagi.

"Udah Sakura, ngaku aja kalau kamu udah terpikat dengan pesona Uchiha," goda Ino yang juga mnyenggol-nyenggol badanku. Tapi, karena tenaga Ino yang besar itu, badanku menjadi kehilangan keseimbangan.

Bug

Aku condong ke depan dan jatuh ke pelukan Sasuke. Aku mencoba menjauh dari Sasuke tapi tangannya justru melingkar di pinggangku dan menahanku agar aku tidak menjauh darinya.

"Cie cie…" goda semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan. Kami sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang.

"Lepaskan aku," pintaku dengan berbisik.

"Udah, kamu nikmati aja. Jarang-jarang kan dipeluk pangeran sekolah," ucapnya dengan PD.

"Pangeran dari hongkong," celetukku. Aku mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke, tapi tangan kekarnya masih memelukku dengan erat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura," gumamnya pelan dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Aku mulai menikmati hangatnya pelukan Sasuke. Nyaman sekali berada dalam pelukan orang yang kita sayangi. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke," balasku.

Cup.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengecup keningku dengan lembut. Mendadak jantungku berdetak cepat. Dan wajahku terasa memanas.

"Hem, detak jantungmu terdengar lho, Sakura," goda Sasuke yang masih memelukku. Seketika wajahku semakin memanas. Aku jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Sial! Aku kalah dari ayam ini!

_**-SELESAI-**_

Catatan Author:

Walah walah, ceritanya ngawur banget. Sasuke jadi OOC banget lagi.

Maaf ya kalau ceritanya jelek, abal, gaje, dan endingnya tidak sesuai harapan. Maaf banget #nunduk-nunduk

Banyak kekurangan dalam cerita ini. Jadi, mohon saran dan kritiknya ya

MAKASIH

N

_KEEP SMILE! _


End file.
